Last in Love
by Adobo-chan
Summary: Series of one-shots for Kazuma/Ayano. Seventh: Restart. Part Four of the sequel to "Bedtime." After years of unrequited love, Ayano doesn't want romance or promises of forever, not like most women. All she wants is comfortable companionship, but one person doesn't care about what she wants but what she needs.
1. Bedtime

**AN:** So I am a recent fan of Kaze no Stigma (just finished up the series today to be honest). I decided that I would love to do random one-shots about the adorable pair that is Kazuma and Ayano. If I get enough interest, I'll definitely continue. If not, then I'll update when I feel like it. I'm just here to add a little bulk to this small but amazing fandom.

Please, read and review if you enjoyed!

_Summary:_ Ayano holds herself up and against the terrors of the world, but she's not impervious to the one man who causes her pain every day of her life.

_Warnings:_ OOC-ness with some angst. I wanted to do some introspection on Ayano's feelings so she's much more thoughtful in this fic. She is twenty here.

* * *

><p><em>Bedtime<em>

Sometimes, even Ayano got tired.

As she sat off to the side, watching with wearisome eyes, she felt the pain in her chest tighten. Tonight, the Kannagi household hosted a party for a number of prestigious spell casting clans, all of them gathered in the main house for food and socializing. It was meant to strengthen bonds, bring peace among the families and help ease tension among the individual members of their respective clans. For her though, it was just agony.

Because of course Kazuma would be there, the only one in western clothes and doing his best to make every woman in the vicinity fall in love with him. And it was working, if the group of young maidens around him were anything to go by, all lovely in their brightly colored kimono and pretty, smiling faces. During another time, she would have gotten angry, would have taken out her frustrations on those simple girls and reclaimed what she believed was so rightfully 'hers'. But not tonight. She was just so tired of it all.

Turning her head away from the sight, the next Kannagi head sighed, a welling of self-pity accumulating deep in her stomach. If anyone took a good look at her, they'd know that this definitely wasn't the fiery, scarlet-haired girl who used to act much faster than she would think. But at twenty years old, one can only blame youth and inexperience for so much. She wouldn't shame herself with ill manners on such an occasion, nor would she put her family name through such dishonor for one moment of satisfaction.

So she stood, holding herself up to full height and exited the room, an easy task considering the number of people and the energy running through it. All she wanted was some air, a little space from the tension that was filling her body. And, if it was possible, a clean break from these feelings that _he_ caused.

Finding a stone bench in the garden, she took a deep breath, settling it deep inside her chest before releasing it. For such a large room, the main house was oddly stifling tonight, though why she wasn't sure. Or maybe she did and she just didn't want to acknowledge it. As she sat there, Ayano looked up at the bright moon in the dark sky, sitting all by its lonesome. The symbolism didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Nee-sama?"

What was once the high-pitched voice she was used to was now a deep bass, as she turned her head towards the source. The once pretty boy member of her family was slowly transforming into a young man, more masculine and yet somehow still so childishly beautiful. Most people went through an awkward stage during such a transition. Kannagi Ren was not one of them.

"Ah, Ren. What are you doing out here?" she greeted, watching as he took a seat beside her. She was surprised to note he'd grown taller, shoulders wider and with a face more angled than she remembered. It was an odd but not uncomfortable change. Eventually, he'd be holding down a fan club like his brother's one day soon. The very thought of the brown-haired man caused a frown to erupt on her face.

"Are you alright, Nee-sama?" His worry was always his most defining element. _At least there are some things that never change_, she thought with a grim smile.

"Of course," she replied, trying to brighten for him. "I'm always fine. You shouldn't worry about me, Ren."

"It's Nii-sama, isn't it?" Her voice caught in her throat when she tried to deny him, but then those pretty green eyes that had always stared so helplessly at her fell on her form with no delusions. She was naked to them in the most literal sense, her barriers stripped away totally and completely. A part of her wondered how he'd learned to use them so effectively. What a heartbreaker this one was going to be.

"Yes." She didn't elaborate, but being beside each other for so long meant that she didn't have to. Her feelings had been laid down long ago, even without her knowing. And it had been too long since the older man had stomped all over them, not looking where he was going as he went through life as if he hadn't a care in the world. Or, maybe he knew exactly what he was doing. Kazuma was always too bright for his own good. It wouldn't surprise her in the least to know he knew exactly where he stood with her and he'd carried on as if it didn't matter.

He was always so good at breaking her heart.

"You should tell him, you know. He won't do anything unless you say something to him directly," Ren said with conviction, fists balled and looking at her with expectancy. She could only grin at him sadly, her cowardice getting the better of her. In any other aspect of her life, she was strong and courageous, ready to jump head first into any situation. But time has worn her thin where Kazuma is concerned, and she wonders if she'll get any of it back.

"If you know, then he knows. There's nothing to tell." It was a cop out, one she'd told herself many times before.

"Even so, maybe if you—"

"_That's enough, Ren!_" she yelled, eyes hidden beneath the fringe of her hair, body stiff in her tightly wrapped kimono. The silence that followed bit into her skin more than the night ever could, as that disappointed gaze cut through her. Deep down, her pride was screaming in retaliation, throwing her insides around at her weakness. When she stood, Ayano looked down at her cousin, smiling with all the pain she'd hidden deep down inside, all of the indecision she held because of her unrequited love for Kazuma. It made his eyes widen, surprised by the amount of emotion on her face. She knew it would; her own control over herself during the last few years had been amazing, even to herself. Patting his head gently, she turned away, her voice just an echo of what it usually was.

"I wish I'd fallen in love with you, Ren. Maybe then I'd get to know what real love is like."

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind her, Ayano leaned against it, hating the helplessness that was coursing through her. She wasn't so pathetic, so easily trounced on by her own emotions, nor was she second to a man who wouldn't even acknowledge her. So, just for a moment longer, she'd allow herself a bit more sorrow, a bit more anger, and when she woke up she'd be back to normal. She'd train with Enraiha, go shopping with Nanase and Yukari, treat Ren to lunch and do her job with Kazuma. And she'd keep that scowl on her face, trained and arrogant as was her character.<p>

As she took off the yukata and belt with care, she took her pajamas out and dressed herself for bed. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she went to sit in front of the mirror to brush her hair. She'd have to apologize to her father for her rudeness. Leaving one's own party was a definite no-no, but knowing Ren he'd find an excuse for her. Perhaps she'd buy something for him while she was out, a thank-you gift that was long overdue. So deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice how the door magically unlocked or how another presence entered until it was too late to react.

"You have really un-sexy pajamas."

Spinning in her seat (and nearly falling over in her haste), Ayano was met with a bemused look Kazuma, who inspected her room with interest. But then his eyes came back to her, and that infuriating smirk was back, all teasing and no substance. It was still as potent as ever though, as she felt the fury boil up in her veins, her body well trained to his presence. The thought only made her angrier.

"_Kazuma!_ You pervert!" She threw the nearest object (her hairbrush, funnily enough) but he caught it with his left hand without as much as a blink. "What are you doing here? Get out! Don't you know it's rude to barge into a girl's bedroom uninvited?"

"I wouldn't know. I've always been asked in." Unfortunately, his face was so serious that Ayano believed him. There was no doubt he had more experience than her, probably more experience than a dozen men his age. Just the thought had her deflating, and it was enough. For today, couldn't he let her be tired by herself? Couldn't she go back to the time when she didn't even know he existed, couldn't remember him as her protector and sometimes-friend and the ever-reckless flirt? So many questions, but with answers she'd never find.

"Please leave, Kazuma. I'm not in the mood for games right now." It was a dismissal, the first one she'd ever said with such calm and probably the only one she'd ever mean. Because, no matter how hard she tried to keep her feelings at bay, he was there to trounce on them, happily and without a second thought.

"Are you okay, Ayano?" he asked, his face folding into something that resembled worry. She took a good look because she doubted he'd ever show it to her again. At least, not without a price attached to it. "You know, you've been strangely quiet all night."

"Oh, so you notice me when I'm quiet?" she asked, bitter as she stood and moved to sit on her bed. That scowl of his was still there, following her without fail. Climbing under the covers, she didn't even turn her head, the quick wave of her hand a silent command. "You may leave now, Kazuma. I'm sure you're being missed as we speak." _Leave and don't come back, you bastard._ He paused for a second before his voice broke through the quiet.

"No, I don't think so. I'm pretty tired myself."

Before she had a chance to blast him into pieces, a weight settled on the opposite side of her bed, preventing her from flinging the covers off. She sputtered beneath them, sticking her head out and glowering at the dark, spiky hair beside her. Not only was he in her bed disrupting her sleep, he was taking her pillow too. Damn him to hell…

"Oi, Kazuma! Get your own bed! Preferably, somewhere in another country!"

"Don't be like that. We haven't spent much time together recently." He grinned, trapping her under his arm and tucking her protectively under his chin. It only made her squirm more, face heating in anger or embarrassment, she wasn't quite sure.

"We had a mission just yesterday! One that I did all the work for, by the way!"

"Then you should be resting, no? Calm down. Just go to sleep." His voice was deceptively soothing, a skill he had mastered over their years together. And it still worked, as Ayano felt the thudding of her heart transform into a soft beating instead, her own eyes dropping as if he was casting a spell. It didn't help that the heat from his body was so easy to slip into, that strength of his hidden deep inside him. Her last thought before she drifted to sleep finds her, her body scooting closer so she could be held just a bit tighter, feeling more secure in this single moment than she had ever before in her entire life.

_Please, Spirits of Fire, give me strength, especially against _him_, my greatest weakness._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And the first one is done! Please let me know if you'd like further updates. As much as I adore writing, I love knowing that people are enjoying them as well. Thank you for reading, everyone. :)


	2. Repeat

**AN:** And I'm back! I wrote this little one-shot because I love future fics about these two and nothing is more in their future than marriage and a family, right? :) I hope you all enjoy!

_Summary_: Ayano is just like her daughter and Kazuma is amused by her denial.

_Warnings_: Nothing really. Mini-introduction of an OC but that's it.

* * *

><p><em>Repeat<em>

"I can't believe that girl!"

The pink-haired woman slammed the door to her room before throwing herself unceremoniously on the bed, messing up the covers and pounding her fists into the mattress. Her obscenities were blocked by the comforter that was pooling around her body, disturbed by her erratic movements. That was how Kazuma found his wife, face dug into the blue covers of their bed and surprisingly loud considering her position.

"If you're trying to suffocate yourself, you've got to try harder. You're still breathing," he pointed out, towel around his neck and hair slightly damp from his recent shower. His only response was his lover flipping him the bird, her eyes fiery daggers. If she had been younger and less trained, Ayano probably would have hurled _Enraiha_ straight at him and their room would be turned to ashes. Silently he was thankful she was more than proficient with her powers now, though that leash on her anger could use a little work...

"Kazuma, I just can't stand her! Why do I have to deal with that child on a daily basis?" Ayano complained, rolling to her back and glaring fiercely at the ceiling. All he could do was sigh, as he took a seat on the edge and scooted towards her head. Grasping the long strands with his fingers, he smiled as he found her weak spot, the soothing touch of hands in her hair a secret to everyone but him.

"Well, it could be because she's just like you," he offered, knowing he was baiting her with the most irritating piece of truth. It got her, hook, line and sinker.

"Don't insult me! We're nothing alike!" she screamed as she sat up, her aura flaring a dangerous red. Trust the Fire Spirits to come to their master's call without a single thought. He wondered if her ancestors ever thought they'd have a hothead like her as both the clan's leader and an expert spell caster. The original Kannagi Contractor was probably rolling in his grave right now. Giving her the most stone-faced look he muster, Kazuma waved his hand as he gestured to her traditionally clothed self.

"You are both exactly the same and that's why you can't stand each other."

"Akane and I are completely different! You're my husband! You're supposed to side with _me!_"

"And she's my daughter, so you'll excuse me if what I see isn't as black and white as you think it is." He raised a brow in defiance, as if daring her to say more. Ayano might be the most powerful fire user in the world, but she was not infallible. Unfortunately for those who had to deal with her, that temper was directly tied to her abilities, which meant she was occasionally as much the naive child as she was when he first met her. But, he also knew that she was the little girl that had turned into the beautiful, kind and powerful woman she was now, as amazing as he said she would be; he'd never regretted his decision in making her his partner in both work and life.

Until this moment, at least.

"But she's just so… _frustrating_," she sighed, leaning back on her hands and pouting straight ahead. "She's sixteen already. She should know whether or not she wants to dedicate her training to wind or fire and we both know she's well suited for either. Right now, she's _Enraiha's _current wielder, but I don't feel comfortable giving it to her if she's not dedicated to becoming the next _soushu_..."

"There are worse things," he shrugged, moving towards the middle and looping his arms around her. She shifted until she sat between his legs, face aflame at the intimacy. It almost made him laugh, how she could have his children and yet still be so shy about affection. Then again, it was a trait he wouldn't change for a thing in the world.

"Oh yeah?" She raised a brow, turning her head up to meet his gaze with a pert frown. "Like what?"

"She could be a failure at both wind and fire so then we'd have to kick her out of the Kannagi house and she'd most likely end up as a Contractor for some other element."

"That's your story, not hers! Why would I kick my daughter out of her home just because of this?" she huffed, biting the inside of her cheek as she folded her arms over her chest. As ever-changing as the sky, Ayano's feelings fell back into her safety net of undying love for her daughter. The smile that tugged at Kazuma's lips was full of affection for the woman in his arms, knowing that Akane was well loved and cared for. He'd have never returned to this house for anything or anyone less than Ayano.

"Sometimes I find you much too soft-hearted to be leader of a distinguished clan like the Kannagi's," he mentioned off-handedly, prepared for the loud, blistering indignation she would give in response. Turning fully to face him and ready for a verbal fight, she was surprised by the opposing weight from his body, pushing her to the bed and causing her to yelp.

She blushed hotly, flailing at the compromising position and the wily smirk on her husband's face, one that she thought should be outlawed in every country on earth. And when he leaned down to close that distance, Ayano could feel her body give in to the older man, eyes falling shut as her arms find their way around her neck. She supposed there were worse fates than to be blessed with a man that drove her crazy just as much as she loved him and a daughter who was as amazing as she was immensely powerful, a genius if there ever was one.

But of course she would be. Akane was just like her, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I just think that they'd have awesome kids! I had a feeling that a daughter would be fitting here just because I can totally see a mother-daughter connection between Ayano and her future child, something of a comparison to Kazuma and his father, who were so much alike it was scary. Haha. But no one really wants to be just like their parents, no? :)

By the way, I'm going to put this story on 'Complete' just because everything I write here will be stand-alones anyway. Just letting you guys know. Please read and review/favorite/alert if you liked it. Thanks guys!


	3. Fairytale Ending

**AN**: I am on a roll with my writing, as of late! I'm sorry I haven't been giving much love to this couple, but I've been out of muse juice for these two. But! I am am back and happily so. Thank you for everyone who's reviewed what I've written so far. It makes my day to know that so many people have enjoyed the stories. :)

_Summary_: For better or worse, Kazuma is her knight in shining armor but only when he feels like it.

_Warnings_: Nothing really except I've introduced an OC, just for plot purposes. :)

* * *

><p><em>Fairytale Ending<em>

Unknown Fact: Catherine McDonald had an older brother.

It was a well-hidden truth that was revealed one day in the midst of another one of Catherine and Ayano's battles, the blonde-haired female failing yet again in her quest to win over Enraiha and the title as the greatest Enjutsushi users for her clan. With Metatron in ashes at her feet and her other spirits comparably weaker, she ran about dodging the distinctively offensive attacks of her opponent, the only ones the other girl was truly capable of. Perhaps one day both of them would overcome that greatest weakness and learn to incorporate some much-needed strategy into their plan of attack.

But this was a battle of pride and love (even if Ayano denied it with everything she had). Things as trivial as foresight and cleverness were thrown to the wayside, making way for frontal blows and brute force. Off to the side, an amused Kazuma and exasperated Ren watched, used to the ensuing arguments and yet completely amazed by them as well. One would think that the months of tenuous truce would lead to some sort of acceptance of the other girl, a mutual understanding of sorts between them. Obviously that wasn't what happened.

Dusting herself off and narrowly dodging a blast of fire, Catherine panted, ready to launch a counter. But she was just a second too slow, as Ayano charged forward with Enraiha, ready to deliver the final strike. Crouching and putting her hands up defensively, the other girl could only wait for it to come when she sees the glint of the blade ready to strike her.

But surprisingly enough, it didn't.

"I see your time here has been for naught, Cathy." Picking her head up, big blue eyes met eerily similar ones, as a frown marred a face familiar to her own. She let out a yelp, as she scrambled to her feet and fixed her dress and hair, feeling shabby in front of the newcomer. It was only her dignity that held her expression in check as she noticed a stunned Ayano eyeing her weapon, stopped in mid-air by the stranger's hand. Covered by the licking of flames, the older man had prevented her rather embarrassing defeat with nothing but a flick of his wrist. It was enough to leave her livid.

"Mama and Papa said never to step into another person's fight without permission, David!" she cried out, hands balled at her sides and death in her glare. It did nothing to him, as he dropped his arm and walked before her, causing the feisty woman to shrink.

"They also tell us to know our limits. Obviously yours are much greater than either one of us had estimated." It was a chilling response, as his dirty blond hair shone in the yellow of the Japanese sun. If she had a tail, Catherine had no doubt it would be between her legs in shame. Her brother was right, always had been, not to mention he was immensely more powerful than her. And now that he had arrived, she'd be cast back into his shadow on top of her loss to the Kannagi girl.

Covering up her embarrassment, Catherine doled out her words with a nonchalant flick of her wrist. "Why are you even here, Brother? _I_ was the one sent to defeat the next leader of the Kannagi clan."

"I'm here to relieve you of that duty. From this little exhibition, I suppose I can see why." His eyes went to Ayano, who stiffened at his sudden notice of her and raised the tip of her sword, preparing to charge in case he made the next move. But he waved his hand about, dismissing the idea of a duel completely. Not only was it a surprise to Ayano but to his sister as well, whose eyes widened at the unusual action. Her brother was always one to do battle, regardless if it was for pride or family, and despite his rather cool demeanor, his fires burned hotter and moved quicker than any other user she knew. Even her parents feared him on occasion, his genius well known in the western hemisphere.

Setting his sights on his prey, David crossed the distance to meet the pink-colored girl, who still had Enraiha raised in attack, as he stood before her with a calculated gleam in his eye. But slowly the look morphed into something infinitely more charming, perhaps even warm, that even Ayano had to admit that the older man was handsome. He extended his hand for her, a silent move to trust him. But it was his words that stunned him more than his pretty face or penchant for peace.

"Kannagi Ayano, please allow me the pleasure of your company this Saturday night."

"What?!" Two familiar female voices yelled, Catherine glaring between her brother and the soon-to-be _soushu_ with distrust and growing rage. Said girl was pointing at herself, confusion written all over her feminine features, slowly turning the color of her locks. In the background, a lazy Kazuma was being prodded and poked at by his little brother, tugging at his jacket and demanding he defend Ayano's honor.

"If she can't even handle this much, then she's gonna be a useless leader," he replied evenly, watching with eyes at half-mast and a vaguely uninterested visage. A frown marred Ren's face, as he watched the blonde foreigner bow over the high school girl's hand, requesting in slightly accented Japanese that she clear her schedule for him.

Stuttering out a response that was neither yes nor no, David seemed to take it as all the encouragement he needed, stating that he'd pick her up at eight o'clock sharp. By the time Ayano had gathered her senses, the man was already leaving, dragging a protesting Catherine in his wake. And somehow, her dumbfounded expression said so much more than her exclamation of "what the hell just happened?!"

* * *

><p>Contrary to every belief she had prior to the date, Ayano could honestly say she was having a good time. David was everything his sister was not: naturally charming, easy to speak to and genuinely genial. And that was saying something, considering how on-guard she was for the entirety of it, watching his every gesture as if he might take a chance with her back turned and fire at her in public. In the car, at dinner, during their walk through the park, the pink-haired girl did everything within her power to get him to reveal his true intentions. Whether it was prodding at him with veiled questions or outright asking, she was slowly discovering and accepting that he wasn't out to get her, at least not tonight.<p>

"I'm here to scope out the competition, is all," he replied with a shrug, as he paid for the snack that Ayano had been eyeing since the cart first rolled into view. As she took hers with a small blush of thanks, it grew darker as he gave her a wink, one of an effortless flirt. She knew because she was well acquainted with another one. "It helps that my competition is quite cute herself."

"'Cute'?" She couldn't quite help the scoff, though her pride was fluffed by his compliment. "I've been called a lot of things, but cute? That's usually said sarcastically when it's directed at me."

In the dim light of the moon, his eyes shone like dark sapphires, an almost teasing element about them. "Then perhaps you're not talking with the right people. You are very cute, Ayano."

"Yeah, sure." But even as she waved off the well meaning words, the heiress felt her heart skip a beat, the attention unfamiliar and somehow much sweeter than she thought they'd be. While she might be hot-tempered and more than a little impulsive, she couldn't deny that his kindness was appreciated, even if it was just a means to get through her defenses. After getting to know him over the last few hours, she had a distinct feeling that David McDonald didn't say things if he didn't mean them, even if they were directed at the enemy.

The night was still young when he dropped her off but her father had strictly set up a curfew, one she was sort of upset about now that her rather pleasant evening was coming to an end. Walking her to the large gates of her family's compound, the gold-haired man took her hand and bowed over it once more, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles and earning a sputtering protest from his companion.

"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me tonight, Ayano. I'm sure you were quite conflicted about all of it, but I had a wonderful time." There was some brutal honesty there, in his voice and words and gaze, as he kept her fingers within his hold and smiled softly at the other fire user. And even though the well-trained part of her was yelling for her to know better, she couldn't say she regretted going out with him either.

"Me too," she replied in kind, squeezing his hand one last time before pulling away shyly. She'd never been given much attention from boys and certainly not from handsome strangers who were also acquainted with her secret, magic-riddled life. It was all getting to be a little too much for the tomboy, as she looked up at David with a small, courteous smile. In the back of her mind, reality was telling her it was time to wake up from this little dream before something came along to ruin the otherwise ideal night.

As she stepped away from his form, a hand caught her shoulder, causing her spine to stiffen at his touch. Moving to ask him what was wrong, she was taken aback by David's other hand on her cheek, cupping the side of her face as his eyes softened at her. When he leaned down to close the distance between them, it took a moment for Ayano to process that he was going to kiss her, steal her lips as if he had the right to. Inside her, her blood boiled at his presumptuousness, as she snarled at him and summoned Enraiha into her hand.

She found that it was unnecessary.

Without so much as a warning, David was sent sprawling back, landing gracefully while being thrown but fell to his knees at the sheer force of the attack. The control demonstrated belonged to that of a master, as she hadn't even sensed the slightest change in her balance, only the fluttering of her hair as a tornado rushed at her escort. Only one man in the world was capable of such precision.

Turning back to the small bridge, she saw him there, hands stuffed into his pockets as he came up the walkway. Her lips unfurled a murmur of his name, but she bit the inside of her cheek when she caught herself saying it. No need to inflate that ego of his any more than necessary.

"I see my job as your bodyguard is never done, is it, Ayano?" the older man teased, coming to stand beside her with the playful smirk he never went without. As her cheeks heated, she couldn't be sure whether it was from relief, anger or embarrassment. In the end, it didn't really matter, did it?

"Oi, Kazuma, you could've seriously hurt David or me! Don't go around blasting people with wind just because you can," she reprimanded, flipping her long hair over her shoulder in annoyance. The sarcastic lift of his eyebrow didn't escape her, as her eyes narrowed at the taunting gleam in his eye.

"A lecture from the queen of recklessness herself? I never thought I'd see the day," he chuckled, lifting his hand to ruffle her bangs in an unabashedly amused fashion. "Next you're gonna be telling me how to get a girl to go out with me."

"Well for one thing, you certainly don't mess up her hair," Ayano chided, following Kazuma as he started towards the entrance. She fell in step beside him, frowning up at the gleeful look on his face, as he half-listened without any intention of taking her seriously. "And second, you don't need help with that one. If anything, we should be hiding the women away from you, you womanizer."

When he laughed afterwards, Ayano couldn't completely appreciate what was so funny, or the fact that she'd stroked his masculine ego on accident. Clasping her chin in his fingers, he smiled down at her roguishly, his face lighting up while getting her heart into overdrive. And although his words weren't wholly sincere, the way he spoke them were more than enough to have her nearly tripping over her feet.

"Why would I need any of those women when I've got you?"

Too busy trying to blast him into oblivion, Ayano didn't notice how she'd completely forgotten about her date, the gates firmly locking him out and keeping Kazuma and her safely within. But the Wind Contractor was very aware of the turn of events, as he led his charge on a merry chase down towards the main house, more than happy to distract her thoughts from the Enjutsushi who thought he could take a liberty or two from his partner. After all, it was nothing if not his duty as a knight in shining armor to protect the princess from the dragon, right? But so long as Ayano was the princess, he didn't think playing the villain would be such a bad idea either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Well, how was it? I've actually got another chapter lined up, but I'll have to wait and post it because I'm splitting the next few parts into interconnected one-shots. I even have a summary for it. :)

_Next Chapter_: _Reunion_. Sequel to Bedtime. After years apart, Ayano has grown up and matured, slowly extracting Kazuma from her life. But the only thing she's done is prolong the inevitable heartbreak.

Please review if you enjoyed. Makes my day a little brighter. :)

Thanks for reading, everyone~ Until next time!


	4. Part One: Reunion

**AN**: Should be studying... and yet you're here reading this, so I suppose you can guess what I've been doing instead. LOL But it isn't even noon on a Sunday. No need to rush into my studies, no? Haha.

Anyway, thank you all soooo much for the amazing reviews and for alerting and favoriting. To know that people are reading makes me so happy because no writer (fanfiction or otherwise) wants to feel like they're writing to an audience that only includes herself. :) So, without further ado, onto the fic.

_Summary_: _Reunion_. Part One of the sequel to _Bedtime_. After years apart, Ayano has grown up and matured, slowly extracting Kazuma from her life. But she finds that the only thing she's done is prolong the inevitable heartbreak.

* * *

><p><em>Part One: Reunion<em>

At twenty-four years old, Kannagi Ayano was every bit the woman she was destined to be.

While still hot-headed and easily excitable, she'd learned over the years that smiling politely and flirting discretely got her more than her screeching demands ever did, something she'd wished she'd known when she was a kid. Probably would have saved her a large amount of embarrassment, but the point was moot now. Leaving home after high school, her life in university had gifted her with many lessons that had expanded her mind's horizons and taught her the social graces that she hadn't been able to fathom as teenager.

Perhaps that was why she was here now, wandering a small city in China with nothing but her small duffel for company. Though it had been a struggle to get there, she was glad that she'd proposed the idea to her father the summer of her graduation, her plans mapped out in excruciating detail and all done by her own hands.

When Ayano had first proposed her intentions to take a trip around Asia, the clan leader had refused without hesitation, crossing his arms over his chest in a stalwart fashion and demanding to know why she wanted to leave so soon after returning home. However, that last bit was her own secret so she offered nothing to quench his curiosity. Instead, she'd dangled a piece of bait before him, a compromise she had long debated over, and she knew almost immediately that she had him. While not known for her subtlety, Ayano was proud to say that she'd gotten increasingly better at using her newly developed poker face as a means to whatever end she had in mind.

Under the guise that she was travelling for fun, the pink-haired fire user had other details in mind when she booked her flights, meticulously dating them and figuring out the routes that would have her itinerary spanning a year and a half. Because while she would certainly use the time for all the shopping and sightseeing she could do, Ayano had bigger plans, ones that she'd stewed over long before she even came up with the idea of travelling on her own.

That was the reason why she never told her father about her intentions to build houses in impoverished communities, raise money for schools and churches, and feed those that had much less than her. After years of selfishly going at her own pace and expecting people to keep up with her demands, the heir to the Kisaragi family wanted to give something back to the world that she'd never been allowed to see. Growing up in privilege had left her overprotected, constantly shadowed by guards and filled with ideals of equality among all. So one could imagine her surprise when she realized that the lies were being fed to her and she'd accepted them without thought or query, content in her perfectly shaped bubble.

But now that barrier was gone, destroyed by her own free will, and now she could freely see the sadness that so many people suffered through and yet the world chose to ignore. So, just for a little while, Ayano wanted to feel as if she was giving something to the communities that had done nothing wrong but had little to show for their hard work. And with each experience, her heart hardened as her empathy grew, finding a sense of purpose through their pain and unending thanks.

If only she felt like what little she'd done was enough, but there was only so much one pair of hands could do, especially without her family's backing. And even though it was tempting to ask for help for such a worthy cause, this was her redemption, not her father's or her family's. What she'd accomplished had been done with a pure heart and hope that those who were helped by her might remember her fondly, even if only for a short time.

Now, more than a year later and with a number of projects completed, Ayano's trip was coming to an end. Just recently was the first time she'd had a birthday without the parties and gifts and decadent food, only a small dinner and a few emails that she'd found time to check right before she went to bed. She would've missed all the extravagance, but something about the crisp morning air and soothing calm of the atmosphere had her more introspective than usual that day, and she was grateful for the change of pace. Instead, she had spent her birthday on a hill not too far from the inn she was staying at, the grass beneath her a reminder of the rural area she was staying in. And, just as every year before, she wished for the same thing she always did, as fruitless as it was, as she made the gaudy desire on a puff of a dandelion.

All Ayano wanted was someone who would love her.

Just the thought made her want to laugh, a soft, almost maniacal sound that was more anger than humor. Because after years and years of waiting, Ayano was learning that unrequited love was never comfortable, but at the very least it was a routine she was used to. Because even miles away from Japan, she could still see Kazuma's face in her mind and it still burned her insides like the flames that had never scalded her skin.

It had been a few years since their partnership had been broken, communication lines cut while she was in the middle of college, and all of it had been her doing. She didn't explain to him that the leash that had held him to her was starting to feel heavy in her hand, the contract becoming more of an excuse than a duty. So when she severed it, Ayano knew that he'd follow his own path instead of constantly walking hers, just as he'd done before. To say it hurt that he had started chasing down the next potential client as soon as she freed him would be like saying she didn't mean to destroy a demon with her fire.

But the partnership was meant to end and it was always going to be on her terms, no one else's. At the very least, she reasoned, they had parted amicably, with him patting her head and telling her to remember to keep her temper in check. The blast of fire she had sent him probably didn't plead her case, but she wanted to keep the charade going, didn't want him to know he was breaking her heart for the umpteenth time, as he turned his back on her for good, waving a nonchalant hand as he walked away.

And from that moment on, Ayano had promised herself no more tears, not for a man who had given away little of himself and none of his love. Three years later and she was still telling herself the same words, she thought bitterly, as her face cringed at the notion that she might never truly be over him, like a terminal illness that rested until the next moment of weakness. Batting away the depressing idea, she scoured the vicinity and looked back down at her map, determined to push that nonsense away for at least one more day, even though she knew it was only going to be the same uphill battle tomorrow.

As she looked around, the young woman took in the white, worn-down buildings, noticing how they'd colored over the years but were sturdy and well maintained. She only had two days before she'd be rushing off to the final country on her list and it was there where she would spend her last month and a half. And while the sadness of ending her adventure sat heavy in her stomach, the idea of coming home filled her with great relief and a new sense of gratitude for having a place to even come back to.

Spotting a small restaurant off to the left, the smile that quirked at Ayano's lips fitted itself on her face, as she jogged over to it. She'd asked the receptionist at the small motel she was staying at where the best place to grab food was and the worker had pointed at a small neighborhood restaurant on the map she was carrying. Rarely did Ayano spend her time in the major cities and so she'd learned the magic that was suburban and rural life, things she hadn't truly experienced before. Somehow she'd managed to decipher the roads to take in spite of her inability to fully understand the Chinese language, the feeling of accomplishment growing as she greeted a server and was led to a single table.

As she looked through the menu, there was great relief in the fact that there were pictures she could point at and order from. Although her language skills weren't dismal, Ayano could only make a fool of herself to a certain extent before she just gave up with a mortified blush. As she pointed at a delicious-looking bowl of noodles, the waitress rattled off a few more words that she didn't recognize before walking away, the pot of tea left at her disposal.

Pouring a cup, Ayano couldn't help but people-watch, glancing over the customers who she was sure were regulars. A small family sat off to the side, with the two little boys playing around in their seats and having their mother fuming over their restlessness. The sight had her lips twitching in a grin, as she took in a few nondescript people who looked to be hurrying through their meals so they could rush out the door, probably back to their jobs. Off to the side, there was also a large group of men who seemed to be sharing stories over food while guffawing over a particularly juicy tale. There was some envy there, her expression turning forlorn at the idea of having someone else to talk to. It'd been a long while since she'd last spoken to someone who could fully understand her and to say that it was upsetting would be an understatement.

But she hadn't meant for that particular wish to come true.

When the door opened a moment later, even with the meal steaming in front of her and making her mouth water, she could feel her spine stiffen with strange awareness. And although she loathed meeting his gaze, Ayano knew she would. It seemed that time and distance did nothing to wither her attraction to this man.

Tilting her head up, her features were schooled into a perfect mask, as brown and hazel mixed after what felt like an eternity apart. It grated on her nerves how well he looked, as if no time had passed since they first met nearly ten years ago. Damn him for being so well put-together when she felt as if she'd fall apart beneath that stubborn expression he wore.

To her surprise, Kazuma didn't make his way over and instead was called over to the table of rambunctious men she'd been eyeing earlier. Settling into a seat beside one of them, she could see them offering the Contractor alcoholic drinks to go with the array of foodstuffs and patting him on the back familiarly, like old friends who hadn't seen each other in years. And not for the first time, Ayano was reminded that he had a life long before they'd met, with a woman he had never stopped loving.

The thought quickly stole her appetite, the formerly tempting dish now a nuisance in her path to escape. But she'd never offend the cook and truly she couldn't not eat anything. At the very least it would provide the nourishment she'd need to get away and survive her last full day in town. Digging in, the Enjutsushi went through her meal as quickly as she could stomach it before standing up and moving to the counter to pay. She had no expectations that he would come to her. No, that wasn't quite right. It was more like she couldn't afford to have them anymore, not like before when she showed every emotion thoughtlessly, parading around in her naivety.

Offering one last bit of thanks, Ayano was out of there like a bat out of hell, walking much too swiftly to be comfortable after a large meal. If he wanted to track her, he could but she wouldn't make it easy for him, or so she thought. Stumbling a bit on her way up the road, she nearly crashed to the ground in her haste. Sighing to catch her breath, her fingers trembled with the exertion and she cursed herself for getting in over her head. She ran away and she hated herself for it because she now knew how far she'd gotten when it came to Kazuma.

Absolutely nowhere.

The sound of sedate steps trailed behind her, stopping just a few feet short as she righted herself as best she could. "Still as clumsy as ever, ne, Ayano?"

The irony didn't escape her, as she tried to piece back her composure, strengthen her backbone and meet his sarcastic glare. It was amazing how fate could string her along for years, make her feel safe and sure and free of him, but then send the world crashing down around her. Because even the sound of his voice, that mellow depth that said both the harshest words and sweetest praises, was enough to put her on edge, as she slowly spun to meet him. It hurt that he was even more beautiful than she remembered, a wave of sadness coursing through her and eventually settling into her bones.

"Kazuma." It was odd, hearing his name on her lips, almost a sad song she'd nearly forgotten. Like riding a bike, her mouth melded to the syllables, as if she'd spoken them only a day before. And perhaps she had, as she remembered a few cumbersome dreams within the last few months, of him and her and impossibilities. How was it that a moment in his presence brought back the past, as if she'd never let him go and he'd never walked away?

"It's funny seeing you here. Have you followed me all the way back to China, then?" As he shrugged nonchalantly, a part of her wondered if that was truly what he thought of her, a little girl pining for a bit of his attention and that withheld affection. Oh, she had no doubt he cared, even if only just a little, but it was the kind of love he'd show Ren, perhaps even a close friend and comrade.

But he didn't love her, and that was all she needed to know.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied easily, folding her arms over her chest. She had no idea if he'd kept in touch with her family or if he'd checked on her while she was away. With no one knowing why she'd really left, of course he'd find her choosing of this small town odd. Nothing to do but listen to old tales of better times and good food made by families' hands, but that was what she wanted, to be surrounded by intimacy, even if it wasn't meant for her.

He raised a brow, taking in her lack of temper and giving her his first full perusal, as if seeing her for the first time. Inside, Ayano did her best to remain steady under his gaze until finally he spoke. "You cut your hair."

"What?" she replied, not expecting the statement. But as her hand went up, she felt nothing at her shoulders, travelling until it hit her jaw line and coming in contact with the ends of her pink-stained strands. With a sheepish smile, she continued lamely. "Oh yeah, I did."

It was only two weeks ago that she'd chopped it off, wanting a change of pace after finding that working in the hot sun during summer was increasingly worse with thick hair even if it was tied up. After a while, she'd forgotten she'd even done it, used to the change and only really noticing it when she looked in the mirror. But the way Kazuma was staring at her, a mix between bemusement and intrigue, she found that it was a good choice. He was the type of man to remember only what he chose to and picked out only what caught his attention. In any case, she'd been neither of those things to him.

"It looks good," he dubbed, watching her with plain eyes, as forward as he'd always been. Forward but never open, a journal with a lock she'd never quite managed to pick.

"Thank you." And even worse was the fact that years later and a lifetime of experiences between them, they were reduced to small talk, a few niceties with no substance. For she knew he'd never ask her of her real reasons for being here and he knew she'd never get any answers to her questions; somehow, it was as if they'd never grown up at all.

"I should get going," Ayano said a moment later, something of a bitter laugh escaping her lips. A wounded sound, one that rung of old nights and broken expectations, of a hope that died a tragic death. She hated that one short, careless meeting was more than enough to have her stumbling back down the path she thought she'd finished years ago. Without waiting for his answer, she did the right thing, the cowardly thing, the only thing suitable in that moment.

She walked away, so determinedly away. And he watched her go, just like he always did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I love angst, can you tell? Haha. I think I'll break this sequel into three parts so look forward to two more. I kind of like the disjointed feeling so I'll try and do it more, even though I'm not that great at it yet. My writing has a long way to go, but I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless. :) Also, reviews are loved beyond belief~ Haha. But every writer says that, no?

_Next Chapter_: _Rewind_. Part Two of the Sequel to _Bedtime_. Looking back on his life, Kazuma finds that he's lived many small, interconnected realities, but he clings to one of those times so much stronger than the rest.

Thanks so much for reading! Until next time~


	5. Part Two: Rewind

**AN**: After a bit of a break, I've come back! I needed something shorter to get me back into the swing of things so I updated this baby. I'm happy to be done with this part because school has kept me crazy busy and I just didn't know if I'd ever update anything. Haha. :)

Thank you's from the last chapter:

**Guest**: Well it's here! LOL I'm just sorry it took so long.

**Drfrankensara**: Haha, thank you. Writing for a smaller fandom is really nice so I'll keep doing it as long as I have ideas.

**Guest**: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. =D

**lavender7795**: Aww, thanks! Yeah, I get lazy to log in too so I'll just reply to you now. :) I'm glad you think they're in character. That's what I work hardest on. After all, a fanfic is only good as long as the characters are still the same characters you fell in love with, right?

**Shinomori's woma**: I do too. Honestly, besides romance, I'm an angst fan all the way. LOL Feel free to marry it. I spout out a lot of pretty sentences that need to be loved. XDDD

**Guest**: I hope your own story is going well. Please enjoy this part too. :D

_Summary_: _Rewind_. Part Two of the sequel to _Bedtime_. Looking back on his life, Kazuma finds that he's lived many small, interconnected realities, but he clings to one so much stronger than the rest.

_Warnings_: Nothing stands out. This is a take on Kazuma's feelings, which was sort of hard to write. Ayano is more expressive so she's an easier character to use but I liked the challenge of his perspective. Comments and questions are duly noted and will be answered ASAP (unless you're anonymous, which will then be the next chapter, haha).

* * *

><p><em>Part Two: Rewind<em>

It'd been ten years.

The thought filtered to the front of his mind as he meandered about the familiar, old streets, taking in the unchanged scenery of one of his past lives. And he'd had many, he thought with a smirk, stuffing his hands into his pockets, pondering that the July sun was overbearingly hot but somehow still comforting. Japan was all well and good, but it was impossible to replace old memories with the present. Especially not after all that he'd been through.

As he followed the path towards his destination, recollections of the woman he'd loved filled him, reminding him of the reasons he'd become the man he was today. A powerful Contractor with the ability to exorcise demons that would leave others in ashes, Kazuma had exacted his vengeance on the evil spirit that had taken his lover, the soulless spirit that had killed her right before him out of pleasure. The joy he'd gotten from that moment when he'd crushed its body with his bare hands and then ripping it to shreds with wind magic still brought satisfaction, as dark and twisted as it was.

But several years had passed since then and his freedom from the Kisaragi family had brought both peace and boredom. Of course he still took cases, consulted as necessary whenever an extraordinary demon appeared, but life had stalled for him. There was no way he could be contented with the lifestyle he had before, where he did odd jobs and asked for nothing else than companionship and a roof over his head.

He'd been tainted by the impurities of the world, as the only light in his life extinguished without chance for revival. However, it was her memory that kept him going all these years and even now Kazuma could say he'd never felt the same about anyone the way he had with her. As he made his way through the wiry gates, the quiet bared its teeth at him, haunting in a way that only spiritually sensitive people could understand. He did his best to appease the wary ghosts, appearing as harmless as possible as he moved toward the marker he hadn't seen in so long. But the apprehension never left him, even as settled his heart and came to a slow stop.

Standing before the gravestone, his eyes traced over the characters of the name he'd never managed to let go of, one that had tattooed itself into his skin, onto his very soul. The name of the person who had saved him from himself, giving him the home he'd never had, something he'd been searching for desperately after being banished at fourteen. Wandering aimlessly, it was no wonder how he'd fallen for her so quickly at sixteen, those beautiful eyes holding nothing but adoration, her arms always open if he dared himself to go to her. And though it took months of cajoling and patience, she'd worn him down and he was grateful to have found her and loved her.

It was only right that he'd visit her on the day of her death anniversary, a decade of sorrow and longing and guilt, used to fuel hatred for the monster that had stolen her from him. After escaping the Kisaragi's grasp the first time, he'd thought he'd found eternity with his soul mate, the one who would take the wounds and scars of his past and heal them with the care that his parents had never shown him. But it hadn't ended so perfectly, he noted with a deepening frown, as the orange of the late afternoon sun lit up her epitaph.

_Tsui Ling_.

As he stood before her hollow grave, Kazuma could only smile grimly at it, knowing there was no chance she rested well in the afterlife. Her soul had been consumed and he was sure she'd hated him in her last moments. Because no woman could love a man that couldn't protect her and he had failed miserably in that aspect. Slowly but surely, the sorcerer felt inside him every weight of sweet tenderness that Tsui Ling had shown him turn into repulsion at his weak self. He could marinate in that self-hatred, let it stain every cell in his body and it still wouldn't be enough. As the time slipped past him in measured moments, he stared down at the only reminder of his once-beautiful life with the most amazing woman he'd ever known until something brushed the back of his senses, pulling him back into reality.

Although the air spirits warned him beforehand, Kazuma knew instinctively who was coming up the nearby path right outside the cemetery, had felt her presence long before they whispered the words in his ear. So he didn't flinch in the slightest when he saw his former partner coming up the hill, a plastic bag in hand as she treaded up the steep incline without so much as a pant. Even from afar, he could spot that signature hair color of hers and the notion nearly made him smile. How a girl like her would one day rule the most powerful Enjutsu clan in the world would be nothing if not entertaining.

Against his initial intention to let her be, he found himself calling out to her. "Heading back so early, Ayano?"

Even now, he enjoyed catching her off-guard, watching as she nearly jumped into a defensive position. Chuckling, his eyes took in her scowl before it morphed into recognition and finally into something that resembled vague annoyance. Three years must have been a longer time than he'd previously thought because the changes in her were nothing if not mind-boggling. Instead of easy anger and noisy ruckus, Ayano was surprisingly poised even in her obvious irritation, watching him with distant caution.

Eyeing her bag, she replied with a hardened stare. "I have to leave tomorrow morning so I'm turning in early tonight. I picked up some snacks for dinner, that's all."

"You eat way more than that," Kazuma snorted, looking at the meager serving for the hearty appetite he knew so well.

She shrugged, carefully uncaring. "Not much of an appetite today, I guess." And then she narrowed her gold-tinged eyes, darkening warily. "Then again, three years means things have changed. Maybe my eating habits were one of them."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe a word of that."

"You'll forgive _me_ if I don't give a damn what _you_ think," Ayano spit back, her eyes narrowing despite her calm. Ah, he'd missed that. After seeing her so composed and unaffected by him, Kazuma was wondering whether the woman before him still held any of the girl he used to know. Her obvious disdain was oddly relieving.

When he made no move to retort, the heiress took a good look at where he was standing, noticing the tombstones he had forgotten about when she had stopped. Her confusion was palpable. "May I ask why you're calling out to me from the middle of a graveyard? The dead tend to like their peace."

Immediately he sobered and she watched the change carefully, gauging his next move. It seemed that Ayano had picked up battle tactics over the years and she was using them against her own teacher, Kazuma pondered with interest. She waited patiently for him to act first, so unlike the person who used to charge in recklessly. Unbidden, her impressiveness almost had him grinning, strangely proud of the woman she'd become, the woman he had no doubt she'd be. How odd he still couldn't get used to her though.

He waved her closer before turning back to the grave, even as she shot him a bemused look. Words weren't enough sometimes and he'd always been so much better with actions. As she came to fall in line beside him, he could almost feel her tense as she recognized the Chinese characters, using her knowledge of kanji to translate the familiar name.

"It's been ten years today," he explained, stuffing his hands into the thin jacket he wore, his eyes taking in the shadows the setting sun was casting. He hadn't realized he'd spent hours staring at her resting place, holding silent conversations and yet receiving no answers. A part of him wondered if going crazy felt like this.

"I see." It was a curt reply, no flowery words of condolence or pity, just an observation that needed little else. This time, he did smile, slowly getting used to Ayano's cooled temper and wary reactions. However, Kazuma was beginning to understand just how different she was from the high schooler she used to be, as he watched her take a few steps forward before placing her food on the grass beside her feet.

All he could do was watch with stunned eyes as Ayano knelt to her knees and folded her hands in prayer, whispering something into her palms. He could feel the strain on his eyelids as his jaw unhinged while his former partner stayed there for a few moments, saying her last words before standing again. As she retrieved her things, the fire user bowed to him politely in farewell and then spun around to return to her hostel.

He couldn't react fast enough.

Clasping her wrist, Kazuma found himself invading her space, her own confused gaze freezing him stockstill. It had been a long time since they'd touched. His body must not have remembered because the shocks of electricity that shot up his arm were alarming, diffusing into his skin and prickling underused nerve endings. He couldn't remember the last time someone had affected him so badly and it was even more dangerous that it was Ayano who was doing it, making him lose both his bearings and common sense.

"If you needed something, Kazuma, you didn't have to grab me," she snorted with effort, obviously trying to play nonchalant. But it seemed that he was not the only one feeling the coursing awareness, a sensation that was crawling and settling into his very core. It was enough to have her fingers trembling, as she tried to loosen his firm grip on her smaller limb.

"Why did you do that, Ayano?" Although the question was simple, the Contractor was starting to realize just how complicated her answer could be, and just how complicated his own words were. Things had never been simple for them. He doubted this would be any exception.

"I prayed for a soul that died unnecessarily. No more, no less. Now, please, just let go." But she was lying. He could see it in the way her eyes flashed in panic, the way her fingers were unsteady despite their strength, how she didn't use her magic to fight her way out. Ayano was just as unsure as he was, but somehow that did nothing to soothe his nerves.

"What are you not telling me?" Ignoring her soft command, Kazuma loosened his grip so it fell to her hand, the porcelain skin under his fingertips strangely soft for a warrior. Perhaps she'd stopped training over the last few years, preferring her studies and normalcy while away from home. He wouldn't know. He wasn't in contact with the Kisaragi family much anymore nor had he ever checked in on her.

Ayano's silence nipped at their bodies just as the warm wind of night began to blow. Turning her head away, he could see the frown in her profile, the uncertainty mixing with the heat of some other emotion. But the way it flickered in her eyes, a dull color in her copper-colored irises, had him wondering how old that second feeling was. Because while it burned bright and strong, it had the shine of something aged, decrepit in its existence. With a look of unbridled unwillingness, she answered him in her smallest voice.

"I prayed for you."

Astonishment filled his face, eyes going wide as his grasp fell limp. Suddenly Kazuma was glad she wasn't looking at him because for once his hard-wrought uncaring mask had fallen away, replaced with genuine confusion and discomfort. He didn't like not understanding things and this was certainly something he didn't think he could comprehend without her explanation.

"What do you mean?" he replied, more forceful than he intended. From the pit of his stomach, a quiet rage built up inside him, taking form and aiming at her expressionless visage. "What could you possibly ask Tsui Ling for? And why me? I've never asked for or needed your prayers."

Ayano flinched then, looking openly hurt for a second and the guilt stabbed just as fast down his body. But there was anger there too, at her presumptuousness, that he would ever want her help. He was a lone wolf by nature, had been ever since being cast out as a teenager. There was nothing she could offer his hardened heart, nor would he ever accept it.

But instead of haughty words and booming denial, things he expected and wanted in the face of his adversity, Ayano was calm, steady. As she turned back to him, the pink-haired child that he knew was no more, replaced by this poised stranger. The person looking back at him was an adult, someone with life experience and silent courage, a strength he hadn't known she was capable of. And somehow Ayano made him feel so small with nothing but a soothing nod of her head.

"I asked her to help you," she explained, voice even and tempered in the midst of her turmoil. "I never knew her and I didn't know you until after she… passed on. But I do know you loved her and she loved you. Up until now, you still have't gotten over her. You'll probably be mourning for the rest of your life."

She moved her gaze away, her eyes hardening with remorseful bitterness. "But Tsui Ling wouldn't want that for you, not if she was the kind of person you said she was. She'd want you to move on and be happy, not just for your sake but hers as well. A woman who loved you so honestly would never want to hold you back."

"And who would I go to after, when I'm hurt and looking for a shoulder to cry on? You?" An acidic chuckle left his lips, a madness that had long festered inside him with no escape. It fed on his guilt and selfishness, eating at his insides, contained only by sheer force of will. But her words were potent poison, a key to the box he hadn't realized was so close to breaking into splinters.

"It doesn't have to be me. Any woman would do as long as you loved her." The earnestness in her hurt expression dominated, though the low blow obviously stung. It was difficult enough to live with her unrequited love. To have him put it down, reject it harshly with sarcastic humor and complete callousness, almost made her lose nerve. But this talk had to come some day and both of them knew it was long overdue.

He snorted carelessly. "No one before and no one after has meant nearly as much to me as Tsui Ling. And I wouldn't disgrace her memory by going after someone until after that damned demon was dead."

"And now he is, but what do you have to show for it, Kazuma? What about now?" The seriousness of her tone was not lost on him, as she stood to full height and focused her bright eyes on him. As he searched his brain for an answer, the anxiety grew as he realized that he had none. His sole purpose of becoming a Contractor was to carry out his revenge, but it had been a long time since that monster had been killed. As Ayano watched him, she took his silence as the uncertainty it was.

"I would never ask you to forget her, you know," she continued gently, as if afraid to say the wrong thing. "But you're killing yourself by not letting her go. She's not coming back and you shouldn't have to wait forever. No one expects you to either. You're the only one who thinks that falling in love again would mean betraying her."

"I won't get hurt like that again, Ayano. Nor will I ever love another person half as much as I loved Tsui Ling, not in this lifetime."

Pausing for a moment, she gathered herself, her grim face morphing into harsh acceptance. Her words reflected the change. "Then I guess I was wrong about you, Kazuma. You were never all that strong to begin with if that's the path you've chosen." Stunned speechless, he watched as Ayano stalked away, her hands gripped into fists as she went. But then she stopped as if remembering something, surprising him again when she spun back around and glared with intensity that nearly had him reeling.

"Even if you're an asshole and a jerk and a billion other things, Kazuma, you still deserve happiness. I think Tsui Ling would agree that the world wants that for you. And even though I'm _so_ mad at you right now, I want you to be happy too." _Even_ _if it's not with me._

The words were silent but the sentiment was there, hidden beneath the surface but never breaking the delicate tension. She knew that both of them silently acknowledging her feelings was one thing. To outright confess them was a mess she couldn't handle, especially not after she was rubbed raw from his indignant anger. Soon though, she told herself as she left, her mind racing as fast as her heart. She'd confess when the time was right. After all, she didn't want to regret it when she got back to Japan to finish the deal she'd started with her father because by then it would be too late. But it wouldn't really matter even then, would it? After all, they were a pair that had never really met in the middle, always just missing each other no matter how many tries they got.

As her shadow fell out of sight, Kazuma wondered how many times she'd walk away from him like this, how many times she'd stood strong one minute and then disappeared the next. And then he wondered how many times he'd let her, how many times she'd turned to him when his back was to her and she forced herself to turn away so as not to disturb him. He wasn't the steady support she needed. He was constantly moving, chasing the next thing on his list, never allowing himself to make roots nor letting anyone to get too close.

How long had Ayano been staring at him from afar as she eased her way under his skin, clutching that soul he thought had died a decade ago?

He wasn't good for her and Kazuma was all too aware of that fact. He cared about her, wanted the best for her, and he knew he wasn't it. All these years, he'd been consciously hurting her, keeping her at arms' length while she smiled and pretended she wasn't hurt, that she understood why he did it. But her patience had finally worn thin and she'd gotten tired of waiting, just as he'd planned. Funny, he never imagined that it would hurt this much.

As he turned back to Tsui Ling's tombstone, Kazuma murmured, questioning it as if it could give him a reply, "So what do I do now?" All he received was that accursed silence, forcing him to turn away, disheartened. He couldn't understand why he felt as if a part of him had been ripped away, a piece that was different from the one his Chinese lover held but was no less than it, an equal that could easily stand on its own.

And nothing scared him more than the thought he might be losing it forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I'm switching back to Ayano for the next part and I think I'll be adding a fourth one to this mini-series. Where I was gonna end it seemed very bleh and I didn't like it. =)

_Next Chapter_: _Regret_. Part three of the sequel to _Bedtime_. Everyone has secrets, even Ayano.

I hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are loved and criticism is encouraged, of course. Gotta keep improving. :D

Until next time~


	6. Part Three: Regret

**AN**: I'm doing a mass update of a good amount of my fics. Why? _**Because it's my birthday on Monday!**_ Yay! *throws confetti* And since I'll be in school and there's no way I'll be able to update all of them on the same day, I decided that I'd make this week my birthday present to myself (and indirectly to you guys as well) by updating my four fics throughout the next few days. So, if you're reading my other fics, you're gonna be seeing this AN pretty much everywhere. LOL ;)

_Thank-you's for the last chapter_:

**Guest**: Thank you! Here it is so enjoy~ :DDD

**Guest**: I'm so happy you thought so. Kazuma is too mysterious for my taste, so trying to make him believable is much more difficult that Ayano. But I'm glad I did it right. Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest**: I hope this was soon enough. LOL Enjoy!

**Guest**: Thank you. I hope I don't disappoint. ;D

**sai**: It was a crap ending. LOL I guess that's what inspired this little lovefest. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Guest**: Next time is now! =D

**JGurl**: Thank you! I've worked hard on perfecting it. Haha. Enjoy!

**Sleeping Beauty**: Thank you~ I'm glad I could bring more good fiction to this small but awesome fandom. :))))

_Summary_: _Regret_. Part three of the sequel to _Bedtime_. Everyone has secrets, even Ayano.

_Warnings_: Angst all the way. :)

* * *

><p><em>Part Three: Regret<em>

The meal she bought was just as Kazuma said it would be: small and unsatisfying for both her appetite and pallet. Pushing his words away, the Kannagi heir prepared for bed, a much-needed distraction for herself, as she slipped into a tank top and shorts, the heat still sticky even at night. As she climbed into bed, she called collect to her home in Japan, exchanging a few pleasantries with Ren, who was excited to hear she'd be back soon, before getting her father on the line.

They spoke in hushed tones, despite the privacy both of them always ensured before starting a conversation. But with a house full of servants and family members on his end and a master magician of wind on hers, there was no room for slip-ups. Her secret was going to stay just that, as her father let out an exasperated exhale, asking her again for the umpteenth time if she was sure about what she was doing.

On any other day at any given time, she would've snorted and replied with an 'of course I am' and been done with it. But today wasn't just any other one, she told herself, as she lied down against her pillows and stared up at the ceiling, cradling the phone to her ear. It wasn't like her to be indecisive, not about a choice she'd been toying with for years now, and when she left she'd been more than ready to accept it. But now, she hated herself for the second of hesitation and it was all because one man decided to drop back into her life as if he had every right to be there.

Giving her father a non-descript answer, Ayano mumbled an apology before hanging up, citing that she had an early flight. But even as she settled down and pulled the covers over her, sleep didn't come as she'd hoped. Instead, the pink-haired sorceress laid there in the dark, tossing and turning beneath the sheets while wondering how her trip to find herself turned out like this. Once again she was locked in an invisible stalemate with her heart, which was in as much pain as it was pleasure that Kazuma had resurfaced, even if just for a moment. Her mind called it out as the traitor that it was, as she huffed angrily and gripped the comforter beneath her fingers.

Sighing as the melancholy refused to seep out of her skin, Ayano leaned back against the headboard and stretched out her tired muscles. Although the clock read 11:43 PM and she knew she'd have to wake up at the crack of dawn, her body refused to listen, to relax like she so needed to. There was no doubt in her mind it was all because of a certain Contractor who couldn't leave her alone, not even to sleep.

Did all rejection sting as much as his? Ayano wouldn't know. There were few things she'd been denied in her short life, and whatever wasn't offered she'd taken with her own two hands. Maybe that was why Kazuma's dismissal hurt more than she thought it would. Because it was the first time in her life that she'd wanted something so bad, wanted it to all work out, and it was the first time where none of that mattered. All he wanted was peace and quiet and to break away from her delusions of him.

_Well, he got what he wanted_, Ayano thought bitterly, as she got out of bed and tossed on a cotton jacket. Deciding to leave her shoes off, she stepped onto the balcony of her small room, the black iron bars leaving shadows beneath the waxing moon. As she settled along the edge of the barrier, the pink-haired woman felt a chill run up her spine. The distinct feeling of being watched tickled her senses, as she tried to judge where it was coming from. She already knew who the culprit was.

"A little late for a stroll through the sky, isn't it, Kazuma?" Ayano didn't move to meet his stare, only focused on the small city a few stories below. There was no hustling and bustling of night life, nor was it a weekend when laborers could stay out drinking with their coworkers. It was a quaint and quiet little city, one she'd miss and doubtlessly remember. _He_ made sure of that.

When the dark-haired man didn't make a move to speak, only settled into the opposite corner of her small terrace, Ayano let the silence wash over them. Because she knew he came to apologize for what happened today, for what he said and what he didn't. And she knew that she was going to have to be honest with him, bare her soul even after he'd mercilessly trampled on it only a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry." And Ayano knew she'd forgiven him for everything, for what happened earlier in the day and every moment before. Not because she loved him so desperately or even because they had once been good friends, but because she needed to move on and live the life she wanted, the one he could never offer her. One day, she would learn to be okay without him, knowing he could never want her or need her the way she wished he did.

"I love you," she replied, looking down at the sleepy city and musing that she'd have to visit in the future. This was where everything would come to an end, and perhaps it would hurt less enough for her to come back. Ayano wanted to believe she was capable of being that strong someday. A short moment of hesitation, but then he answered.

"I know."

There was no regret or sorrow or even pity in those two tiny syllables, just an acceptance that was long overdue. But that'd always been Kazuma's style, rolling with the punches and letting everything play itself out. His calculations were practically fortunes they were so accurate, but it didn't take away any of her own suffering. All it did was ease the weight in Ayano's chest, the one that felt like a shackle that had rusted long ago and was finally on the verge of splintering. Only it was ten years too late.

A giggle threatened to break past her lips, an incredulous, sad sound that'd been waiting to escape for an eternity. It was accompanied by the gathering of salt behind her eyes, settling there but never quite spilling over. She was glad for it. There would be enough time to calm herself in private but in front of its cause was something she refused to do. She had her pride, damn it all, and she wouldn't sacrifice it for a single moment of his obligatory comfort, no matter how tempting it was.

Once again, the quiet covered them, no sounds other than the shuffling of their feet against the cement of the floor and the humid wind whipping her hair gently. Ayano couldn't help but wonder if he'd take her other news like this, the secret she'd purposely held onto. It was her trump card, or that was how she saw it before. Now it just felt like a toxin, something that would only further sour the mood.

"I'm getting married."

She was tempted to look if he was surprised, chance a glance at that perfect face of his and see if the shock or hurt she wished for would be there. But Ayano was no masochist. If it was, then she'd be glad for all of five seconds before the gravity of her words hit home and she'd crumble to the floor, spirit irreparably broken. And if it wasn't, her heart would never truly heal knowing that he didn't care even a fraction of the amount she did. This time, ignorance was her best friend, she mused as her hands tightened on the metal she'd warmed with the palms of her hands.

His response was lackluster at best. "I see."

"That's it? 'I see'?" she barked out, unbelieving and more than in a little pain. Spinning to look at him with narrowed eyes, his face was carefully bathed in shadows, as if he planned to hide his reactions from the start. "Ten years together and you have nothing else? No 'good luck' or 'when's the wedding?' Hell, not even a 'who's the lucky guy?', you asshole?! Can't you say the right thing just once, Kazuma?"

Her fiery anger was met by his icy uncaring, as she watched the edges of his eyes turn down. The slight movement held lingering distaste, though for who or what she wasn't sure. "Why would I support something you don't even want? And don't you dare try and tell me otherwise, Ayano. Regardless of whether you like it or not, I _know_ you and I know you're not getting married for the right reasons."

"Go to hell. You don't know anything about me." But he was right and she hated how they both knew it. Those pure brown eyes could read her like an open book, like they were made solely for knowing her. And it hurt even more that while they might be made for that purpose, they refused to see all the things she could give him if he'd let her.

Facing the city again, Ayano had to bite back a sob, one that'd been repressed along with whatever bitterness and elation Kazuma had left her with. Now, it was winning, climbing out of her in the form of silent cries and hiccups of her shoulders. Where Kazuma was concerned, she was surprised she had any tears left. Or maybe, her tears had always been for him from the beginning.

"Why are you doing this, Ayano?"

This time, she didn't even try to deny it. "It's what's best for the family."

"Bullshit," Kazma cursed, and in her mind's eye she could see him pushing off the building, leaning forward with a snarl on his face. The explanation was about as substantial as cotton candy on an empty stomach, though she smiled grimly that she'd made him lose his cool. There was some small amount of comfort in that, as petty as it was.

"Your father adores you, Ayano. He would never force you to do anything you didn't want to and an arranged marriage isn't something you want. The Kannagi Clan could survive another hundred years even if you did nothing to protect it, so what the hell makes you think that marrying some random guy will be better for anyone?"

"You're right, my father does adore me." Ayano openly circumvented his question, taking in a deep inhale and letting it clear her insides. "And my family doesn't exactly need money either." She smirked then, glancing back at him over her shoulder. "The small fortune we've paid you over the years should be more than enough evidence of that."

"Then why do it? Why get married to some stranger?"

Her answer made his blood boil, as Ayano shrugged uncaringly, as if the whole notion was a novelty and not one that would make or break the rest of her life. "Because I can. Because there weren't any other options that I saw worth pursuing."

"You could have any guy you wanted, Ayano. And not just ones with connections or money, but someone you actually care about. Most women in your position aren't blessed with that kind of choice and you throw it away for nothing."

"I'm not throwing it away."

"Then tell me, what're you thinking?" His voice was little more than a growl of frustration, teeth clenched and face twisted in anger that didn't match his easygoing temperament. "You're an Enjutsushii, Ayano. You're destined for great things in the future, but a loveless marriage wouldn't suit you. You'd never be content if you weren't completely in love with your husband, and it would kill you everyday knowing you'd never be as happy as your parents were."

Her well leashed rage tugged at its collar mercilessly, more than willing to tear at Kazuma's heartless words. He wanted a loving marriage for her? Ayano wanted to scream that he'd stolen any chance for that the moment he started making her care about him, filled her head with playful smirks and innocent seduction, of dreams that he'd never make true. And he had the balls to tell her that she was the one ruining her own life, by doing the one right, good and sensible thing? The one thing her father begged her not to do, pleaded that she reconsider it for her own wellbeing.

Because he knew how much of a romantic Ayano was, her head in the clouds and her heart on her sleeve. If she thought it over enough, she'd change her mind and look for love elsewhere, a place far away from her former bodyguard. And he was right, as she met Kazuma's self-righteous glare with one of her own. Just one word from the man before her had Ayano's resolve crumbling.

Her father would be glad to know it, if she ever told him. But she wouldn't. She refused to fall back into old, comforting patterns and second-guess her judgment. Her heart was always wrong when it came to Kazuma. Just this once, her head needed to win the war if she wanted to leave this tiny town in China unscathed. Well, as unscathed as one could be with a ripped-up, torn-out heart.

For once in her life, her head had all the right words and was hitting all the right notes. "I can't afford to put off marriage forever, and if I wait now then I'll never walk down the aisle." A soft, tortured upturn of her lips managed to silence any interruption Kazuma had, as she closed her eyes in resignation. "I'll never fall in love again, and we both know the reason for that."

"You're an idiot." But even though it was an insult, one meant to scald and degrade her foolish pride and feelings, it wasn't. There was nothing but desperation, a bark of chastising kindness that rung of soft-heartedness he'd tried to never show her. Kazuma thought she was destroying her chances for a real life. Ayano thought she was saving herself from pain, sparing him the responsibility.

In the end, he'd never asked her to love him. She just couldn't help herself.

With the white moonlight trickling onto them overhead, Ayano knew it was time to say goodbye, taking this as one last moment she could treasure and hoard deep in her heart. There would never be anyone for Kazuma again, and there would be no one for her after him. As she took her first tentative steps towards him, a part of her wondered if things were always meant to end like this.

There had never been a time when she'd walked away from him and hadn't come running back, chasing after the hand that was never offered to her. It was Ayano who always had to take it, lace his fingers and bind them together so he'd never get too far away. But this time would be different, she told herself, cupping the solemn face of her hero, her savior once upon a time.

Leaning up, her eyes fell close as she pressed the smallest kiss against his lips, the slightest pressure that spoke of long nights alone with old repressed pain. Of asking herself where he was, who he was with, what he was doing. Of longing that would never truly go away and a friendship she hated to part with more than anything in the world.

Because that was what Kazuma was beneath all the complex layers of their relationship, behind the mentor mask and his profile as a prolific lover of women. And it would always be the role she remembered him by, even when she held her husband's hand and cradled her firstborn. She was the person she was today because of him, and even with its tragic ending she'd never change the fact that she'd loved him wholeheartedly for anything in the world.

"Good night, Kazuma." _You will always be the man I chose first, but you could never be my last._

Because, for him, loving Ayano had never been an option to start with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: This was fun to write. Probably because I'm getting to the end and that makes me excited. Haha. If you guys enjoyed and want to know what happens next, drop me a line please~ My muse is currently suffering a drought and it sucks. I'm slowly getting through all my unfinished fics so help a girl out? Haha.

_Next_ _Chapter_: _Restart_. Part Four of the sequel to _Bedtime_. After years of unrequited love, Ayano doesn't want romance or promises of forever, not like most women. All she wants is comfortable companionship, but one person doesn't care about what she wants but what she needs.

Thanks for reading, guys! Until next time~


	7. Part Four: Restart

**AN**: And it's done! OMG I can't believe it~ I'm actually quite proud of this, which is odd because I hardly ever like my endings. Haha. Anyway, I won't bore you guys. Read on, my friends. :)

_Thank-you's for the last chapter_:

**Carcar**: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you think so because I'm very proud of my writing. I'm sorry that Kazuma is an idiot but lots of men are, aren't they? XD There's still the last of this story so I'll let you read and find out what happens. I hope you find the end suitable. And thank you! :DDD

**Sleeping beauty**: Thank you! I love it when silent readers say something, anything at all. Makes me feel very proud. Haha. I hope real life is going better for you. :( Take care and enjoy the chapter~

**Guest**: As do I. Haha. I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you so much!

_Summary_: _Restart_. Part Four of the sequel to _Bedtime_. After years of unrequited love, Ayano doesn't want romance or promises of forever, not like most women. All she wants is comfortable companionship, but one person doesn't care about what she wants but what she needs.

_Warnings_: I got a little carried away and wrote a lot. Haha.

* * *

><p><em>Part Four: Restart<em>

The last leg of her trip passed without event, as Ayano prepared her things so she could leave for the airport within the hour. The sense of accomplishment didn't diminish even as she zipped up her luggage, though the reality of the situation was beginning to set it. When she got home she'd be moving onto a new chapter in her life, one that considered her role as the next leader of the Kannagi clan, returning to training full-time and the daunting task of looking for a husband.

That last one made her especially nervous, as she recalled the conversation she had with her father only moments ago. Although sounding a little reluctant, the old man had already set up a _omiai_ for her, most likely an eligible man with impressive magical abilities and a fairly pleasant disposition. She knew how much he wanted her to marry for love, but such a luxury wouldn't be hers. Maybe she'd fall in love during the courtship or in the middle of marriage. Or maybe she was being dramatic and this whole thing was as bad an idea as it sounded.

But at the thought of giving up on the plan she'd worked so hard to formulate, the pink-haired fire-user shook her head and absolved herself of blame. This might not be the greatest idea but it certainly wasn't the worst. She could be single forever, content in her life but lonely and without a successor. And while she wouldn't mind if Ren's offspring took over for her one day, she knew that that wouldn't be fair to her future niece or nephew. No one knew better about the strife of being a clan heiress and it wasn't something she'd wish on someone as kind-hearted as Ren.

Deciding there would be more than enough time to ponder all the possibilities, Ayano gathered her things and went straight to the airport. In spite of the long lines and crush of other travelers, she was happy to note she'd mellowed considerably with age, as she waited without any major happenings. Impatience had always gotten her in trouble so it was nice to not feel so angry and anxious all the time, she thought as she boarded the plan after a one-hour delay.

Taking a seat by the window, she looked at the empty one next to her, curious if she'd have a partner for the flight. It would be nice to have a little extra elbow room and a place to put her things, but the amount of people in the terminal pretty much destroyed any hope she had for it.

Settling into the seat, she flipped open a magazine as the rest of the passengers boarded, musing about lunch and browsing the Duty Free catalogue. Maybe her father would like something, though she'd bought him enough things over the year that she knew he'd never use or need. It was that thought that was occupying her head when another person sat down beside her, as she tried to decide between a bottle of liquor and expensive cologne.

"Not even engaged yet and you're already looking for presents?"

The squeal of surprise fell from her lips too fast for her to catch, as Ayano whipped her head up to an old face she thought she'd put behind her in China. But Kazuma was looking extremely well for someone who had only recently broken her heart and popping up much more often than was comfortable. It was a little disconcerting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" As far as she was concerned, greetings were overrated.

He shrugged, as he sunk into his own recliner. "I had a job here and now I'm finished. I live in Japan too, you know."

_I wish I could forget._ "I see."

Actively ignoring the newcomer, Ayano took a deep breath and went back to whatever she was doing. So she'd have to sit next to Kazuma for a few hours and make small talk while dodging his teasing and careless manners? Fine, she could do that.

But Ayano soon found that she didn't have to even do that much. Only one hour in and Kazuma was charming the flight attendants with nothing but a sultry smile and a few easy words. And they came like mice to a pied piper, leaning against his chair and twirling their hair between their fingers. Ayano was surprised she was more embarrassed for them than anything else, as she snuck a glance from the corner of her gaze.

A flash of brown met hers, making her flinch as she straightened her stare. She didn't miss the glint of amusement in them, but nor did she rise to it. If he wanted to play around, then that was fine with her. Still, that didn't mean she had to sit there silently and take it.

"Excuse me, miss," the Enjutsushi interrupted sweetly, ignoring the harsh glare the buxom brunette was aiming at her, "You wouldn't happen to know if there are any empty seats, would you? I'm afraid I'm not quite comfortable here."

"Well, I can check the computer—"

"That's not necessary." Two female faces swiveled towards the middle, where Kazuma was leaning back languidly. He spared a look at Ayano's confused visage but only for a moment. "She's with me, and she certainly won't be going anywhere."

"I see." The nonplussed frown on the stewardess's face flicked over to Ayano, sizing her up as the young woman sighed irritably to herself. After all the things that'd happened, Ayano refused to go along with his bullying just so he could enjoy tormenting her. "But it seems your female companion isn't interested in staying. Perhaps I could offer my company instead."

The blatant proposition almost made Ayano snort, the laughter fighting into her eyes. Of course she knew the kind of effect Kazuma had on women, but she'd forgotten how ridiculous they became once they were under his spell. Perhaps the years between them had helped her build up some small amount of immunity.

"I'm afraid I'll pass," the Contractor spoke, voice still seductively silky but without the heat he usually used when he flirted. Grabbing Ayano's hand, he twined their fingers and looked up at the brown-haired beauty with a small smile. "As you can see, she's someone very special to me."

Not quite halting the blush, she untangled her hand as quickly as she could before glaring up at the equally annoyed-looking attendant. "We're cousins."

"Oh," the other woman replied, looking much more inviting, pleased even, as she smiled down at the handsome man next to her and attempted to steer the conversation back to their previous one. "Well I'm certain I can find her another chair, perhaps even an upgraded one, and then we can get back to getting to know each other better…"

"Do you mean something like business class?" Ayano jumped in, leaning over the sorcerer to get closer to the other woman. The excitement in her eyes was only too apparent. "I will tie him up and put him in your carry-on if you can get me into business class."

Striking a deal, the clack of the woman's heels as she stalked off disappeared, as Ayano fell back into her seat with a contented huff. Beside her, her older cousin sulked darkly, frowning with narrowed eyes and an aura of disdain.

"I can't believe you just sold me out to upgrade your seat."

"I can't believe that you can't believe I just sold you out to upgrade my seat," she shrugged, tossing her short hair behind her as she settled back in. "Besides, you got what you wanted out of it too, right? You get to hang out with a pretty girl while I chill in business class. Everyone wins."

"That's not what I wanted," he growled, turning to stare down at her resting face. Cracking an eye open, the Kannagi heir contorted her face into mild disbelief.

"Please, spare me. You always hit on girls—regardless if I'm around or not—and then you spend the night with them before moving onto the next. If anything, I've just sped up the process. You should thank me."

Not that she wanted him to, of course. She'd just handed the only man she'd ever been in love with to another woman as if she hadn't cared at all, even though it was tearing her up inside. But it was better that he thought she didn't care rather than let herself be led on. These were their boundaries and she'd finally established them, regardless if she had his consent or not. As she waited for the news regarding her seat promotion, Ayano just had to keep convincing herself that this was all for the best.

* * *

><p>"Why're you still following me?"<p>

Coming up the long, stone steps to her front gate, the woman turned on her companion, who merely acknowledged her with a bland look. The duffel bag thrown across his back and insipid smile told her exactly what she wanted to know, as soundless as it was.

"You're not welcome in my home, Kazuma, not anymore." The finality was strange on her tongue, as she gave him her most defying frown. All it did was make him beam, causing her traitorous heart to rejoice.

"Then perhaps you should've told your father before you made that little decision. He's hired me for another job," he responded, an eager shine falling across his face. Immediately she knew she was going to regret asking her next question.

"What kind of job?"

And then he smiled, large and genuine as if he was delivering the greatest news in the world. "Why, as your bodyguard, of course."

"_Dad!_" she yelled, charging through the gates and nearly tearing them off their hinges. Completely ignoring the chorus of 'welcome home!' and the delighted grins everyone shot her, Ayano was rushing into the main house and barreling into the meeting room where she knew he'd be. What she didn't expect was the pop of a confetti cone going off and showering her in paper, as a distinctly grown-up Ren held the party favor in his hands.

"Welcome home, Nee-sama!" the matured boy greeted, standing up to envelope her with his much larger frame. And somehow he managed to drain out all her frustration in a moment, as she dropped her things to the floor and held him too. Somehow she'd forgotten what it was like to be hugged by a person who loved you and you them. It almost made all the loneliness she'd experienced worth it.

"Welcome back, Ayano," a deep voice invited, the sound no longer muttered through wires and mouth pieces. Tearing herself away from her younger cousin, the sorceress rushed toward her father and fell into his arms. Someone on her trip had told her that the greatest part of leaving and going on an adventure was the feeling of coming home to people who cared. From the tears that were streaming down her face, it was evident that the wisdom wasn't just a handful of words tossed in the wind but the deepest kind of truth.

When she pulled away, Ayano tilted her head up, looking at the etched lines in her father's skin and the lightening of his already gray hair. It was funny how she'd never realized just how old he was, how much bigger he was, how much he loved her when he gazed down with all the affection only a father could have for his daughter. And immediately the guilt came back, as she finally understood just how difficult it must've been for him to agree to her demands to find a man she would never love.

"Nii-sama!" The surprised twill of Ren's voice and the charging of his steps towards the opened doorway pulled her back from her thoughts, as she stepped away from the comfort of Kannagi Juugo's arms. In the end, as much as she hated to hurt him, this was business. Her life and future were on the line because she put them there. She was tired of being powerless, especially in the face of Kazuma's indifference.

As soon as greetings were exchanged, Juugo settled them all on the floor, Ayano looking especially serious and Ren the most confused. On the other hand, Kazuma was as patient as ever, quiet but confident in his silence.

"Your first marriage interview is scheduled for tomorrow, if you're up for it," the _soushu_ spoke easily, testing the waters and observing for any hesitation in his daughter's face. Unfortunately for him, she'd gotten much better at guarding her heart, as she nodded with bravado he hadn't known she was capable of.

"Wait, what?" Ren sputtered, looking between his cousin and uncle with wide, surprised eyes. And then he stared outright at Kazuma, as if questioning if he was going to let this happen. "What do you mean 'marriage interview'? Aren't you a little too young to be considering something like that, Nee-sama? I always thought you'd get married for love…"

Although she didn't miss the flicker of his eyes between her and his older brother, Ayano made no motion to acknowledge what he was implying. "It would've been nice, yes, but I doubt it'll happen. I've decided that this would be best for everyone in the family if I find a way to make an alliance with another clan, or someone strong and influential in our line of work."

"With you as collateral? That's insane!" the blonde beauty snorted, throwing his hands up and rolling his eyes. This was his family, the woman who had become his sister when Kazuma disappeared and who'd raised him when his mother had passed on. He wouldn't watch her ruin her life like this. Twisting his head towards his older brother, his glower was harsher than Ayano had ever seen it before. "Aren't you going to talk her out of it, Nii-sama? You have to tell her she's wrong."

"She and I have already discussed the matter and Ayano's made up her mind. What else can I do?" _Love me_ was what her subconscious whispered, but she fought down the remnants of her broken heart. He couldn't and she respected him for it. She also respected the fact that he wasn't going to insult her intelligence by making her think otherwise.

"He's right, Ren. We've talked about it and this is where my decision has led me," she said with a smile, trying to calm the stricken expression that'd overtaken his face. And yet everyone in the room understood what she met.

She'd confessed her feelings and he'd let her down gently, just as Ayano knew he would. Because they were family and he loved her in all the ways except the one kind she wanted. As more protests fell from Ren's lips, Ayano turned her mind off to them, as she picked herself up and made her way to the door.

* * *

><p>She hadn't meant to hear them arguing.<p>

Sliding against the wall of the open-air corridor, one tempered voice answered the angrier one's question, a monotone she was too used to hearing. Not quite helping herself, Ayano leaned against the building and unabashedly eavesdropped, but what she didn't expect was that she'd be the topic of their heated discussion.

"… Won't let you hurt her." Definitely Ren, if the way the bass inflected upward was anything to go by. Her heart shook at the tenderness her young friend inspired, a small smile falling to her lips at the sound.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Ren," the other responded, defensive and closed-off. Typical Kazuma, she mused darkly, her frown biting into her soft features. But as much as the words hit home, they were true. It wasn't Ren's business, nor was it Kazuma's anymore. This was about what she wanted.

"She's doing all this because of you! I won't let her walk blindly into some engagement just because you won't get your head outta your ass and man up!" Ouch, that first line stung her a little, but it was nothing compared to the second. When they were younger, she couldn't imagine the beautiful little boy saying those words, despite how passionate he was for his cause. But at twenty years of age, Kannagi Ren was more commanding than most men had the right to be. It was a distinct characteristic the two brothers shared.

"What would you know about 'manning up,' little bro?" The mocking didn't escape her, though it did set a fire beneath the young heiress, indignant on the other's behalf. "In the end, it's Ayano's decision and this is what she's chosen. I'm just here to make a quick buck while she picks her poison and seals her fate."

With a strain in his voice, Ren began to plead, not nearly as proud as his kin to ask for answers. "Don't you care about what happens to her at all? I mean, you guys used to be partners."

"That was a long time ago." And it was. Over the years, she'd almost forgotten that was how they'd grown close. How sad that this was what they'd boiled down to, a man looking for his next meal ticket by chasing after the same girl who'd driven him away in the first place. Irony had never tasted so bittersweet.

The shuffling of steps turning away could be heard, but not before Ren stopped his sibling dead in his tracks. "If you won't protect Nee-sama, then I will."

"Oh?" Somehow Ayano could tell Kazuma was smirking then, as he turned back to the only other person he loved more than himself. "From what?"

"From those guys who don't see just how special she is, who want her because she's rich and powerful and not because she's smart and beautiful and would make someone really happy." With each word, the gratefulness soared into her chest, nearly spilling over as she realized just how lucky she was. And it was almost enough to know she was loved so earnestly by another man that wasn't her father. She barely held in the sob as she heard him whisper that last line, a threat she never believed Ren would've ever been able to make as a child. "I'm going to protect her from men like you, Nii-sama."

"Don't speak to me as if you understand everything between Ayano and me."

"And don't speak to me as if you have a claim on her. You've had ten years to act on it. If you're going to break her heart, leave now. Take the money and let her move on because she won't if you're around. It's the reason why Uncle even hired you, to make her unsure, and you know it."

After that, there was silence. Not the stifling, uncertain kind that choked one's senses, but one of clarity and understanding. She'd thought it was strange that Kazuma had come home with her, accepted a job that she was sure he'd have turned down a year ago. He was sitting on a fortune and yet he chose this one out of all the offers he'd been given. As her father's betrayal settled in, the bile rose to crash against her stomach.

And then Kazuma spoke, flaming her fear. "I know."

"Then why, Nii-sama? Why would you hurt her again? Doesn't she deserve better than this?"

"Ayano doesn't know what's good for her." And again she felt the fury bubble up, as she bit back a harsh laugh. The man that irreparably damaged her was telling her what she already knew herself, even going so far as to announce it to the rest of the world. As if she needed another insult from him. "That's why I'm here. I'm going to make sure she figures it out."

"Then what is it? What does she need?" But Kazuma didn't answer, only leveled his younger brother a scowl as he disappeared in a soft whirlwind. Creeping back in the direction that she came, Ayano wondered what he meant by that. Because it was getting harder to pretend that everything would go as planned while he remained by her side, so determined to watch her fail.

* * *

><p>The night before her first arranged meeting left Ayano restless, as she laid in her old bed and tried to remember why she was doing all this. There was no obligation when seeing a man through this sort of thing, after all. And yet she still felt the tumultuous tumble of emotions, as she sat up and put on a light jacket. There wouldn't be sleep tonight, not just yet at least, so she didn't force herself. Instead, she decided some night air to clear her mind would help her more than anything else.<p>

As she took a seat along the edge of a deserted hallway, her feet dangled restlessly over the edge. The cool autumn wind had the bite of winter on its edges, nipping playfully at her skin. Deep down, a part of her finally felt as if she'd really come home.

Gazing up at the large moon hanging overhead, the memory of a night long ago came to the front of her mind. She'd left a party in a fit of jealousy and angst, angry at Kazuma for being no one but himself and angry at her own selfishness that she didn't think she'd ever fully outgrow. But when she'd woken up the next morning, her heart had mysteriously been put back together, as she gazed at Kazuma's unguarded face from beneath the edge of her covers.

And it was moments like those that kept her so faithfully in love with him, reenergizing her tired soul as she waited for something she knew she'd never have. He'd cared enough to let her go but was cruel enough to follow her around for the right price. Maybe she didn't mean nearly as much to him as he had to her. Maybe she was kidding herself whenever she reasoned that there would be a day when he wouldn't be the last thing she thought of before she went to sleep. Maybe there were too many maybes in her life.

"Can't sleep?" And maybe she'd finally learned that loving Kazuma was never a maybe but an always.

"Nope. You?" As he settled down beside her, she kept her eyes focused on the shadowy corners of the garden. Ayano was surprised to find the steadiness of her heart and the easiness in her chest stayed in spite of his appearance.

"It's being back here. Still makes me uncomfortable."

The smile that quirked her mouth was half-amusement, half-exasperation. "You can visit for hours but you can't sleep here at night? I thought you'd outgrown that by now."

"The past is a hard thing to escape." She understood that well enough, and somehow Ayano knew he wasn't just talking about his own either. But if he was going to try and do what even her own father couldn't, she was leaving.

"Yeah, but it's worth a shot to try, right?" she asked quietly, the question more for herself than him. While Kazuma was content to live in his, Ayano was more than willing to break out of hers. Because memories couldn't keep one warm at night, no matter how good they were, and she wanted more from her life than a few experiences that she'd never be able to physically hold onto.

Looking down at her hands in her lap, the sorceress continued in a smaller but soothing voice. "I don't expect you to understand, Kazuma, nor do I expect you to support my decision. But that's the nice thing about having free will, that it's my choice to make, regardless if it's a mistake or not."

"And is this a mistake, Ayano?" She could feel his heavy gaze on her, the one that could unlock her very soul if she met it. Out of self-preservation she kept herself turned away.

"It could be, but it could also not be," she shrugged, vague in her transparency. "But I have to look at it like this: if falling in love with you was a mistake, then it was the greatest mistake I ever made." And as the emotions flooded her, a genuine smile slipped over her peaceful features, liking the honesty she'd once tried so hard to keep inside. "And if choosing to not love you anymore is a mistake as well, then it's one that I want to make for myself. I don't regret loving you, but I won't regret trying to love someone else either."

And then there was silence between them, as Ayano let herself relax into her own realization. There was nothing in her past that she'd change, but her future had always been so bleak because she lacked commitment to it. Because she unconsciously understood that it was one where Kazuma wasn't at her side, making her laugh and blush and fume over him. So, by doing all of this, she was hoping to bring back that part of their relationship, rewind to a time when she didn't need to demand his attention just because she wanted it. Having someone love her wouldn't stop the hurt, but it just might fill the void he'd left in her heart.

"I was right," he broke in out of nowhere, a soft, thoughtful chuckle falling from his lips. The sound made her frown, as she turned to face him for the first time that night, outwardly confused.

"About what?"

"You," he laughed again, reaching a hand up to scrub at his face, as if in disbelief. It only made her bemusement shift to fury, as she realized that he was making fun of her while she bared her feelings to him. It lit a fire under her, as she glared at his smirking face.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean, Kazuma? I'm here trying to have a serious conversation and what do you do? You laugh like I'm making a joke when all I've done is try and be truthful for once! Well, y'know what, you can shove it—_mmph!_"

The feeling of a hand at her nape had her spine stiffening, golden irises contrasting with the silver moonlight up above. And lips she never thought she'd taste again were pressed against hers, soft and coaxing, so much so that she nearly cried out against them. If this was a joke, then Kazuma was so much crueler than she'd ever imagined.

Pushing him away with more strength than she thought she had, Ayano cupped her lips with her right hand, eyes as wide as saucers. And although she opened her mouth to say something, anything really, all she could do was watch him with pained shock written across her features.

Facing his brown gaze away, Kazuma looked unrepentant as he gazed up at the dusty sky above. "I was right about you from the start, Ayano." As her expression melted into confusion, he grinned wryly to himself before shooting her a teasing look. "I always knew you were going to be a great woman one day. But somehow I'd managed to miss the fact that you'd been one for a long time now."

Her retort was fast, piercing. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to."

"You don't have the right, Kazuma! You never did!" she yelled, sounding more like a plea than she would've liked. As she stood up, she glared down at him with as much nerve as she could muster. "I have an _omiai_ tomorrow. You're my bodyguard. For god's sake, we can't keep doing this anymore! _I_ can't keep doing this!"

And she couldn't, not if he was going to turn around the next minute and leave her pining for him again. She'd be lying if she said that her core didn't ache for him, didn't rejoice for that one moment of unadulterated pleasure they'd shared. After all, it was the only thing she'd ever wanted from him, affection that wasn't calculated or forced. She just didn't expect it to burn so much either.

But when she spun away, determined to make her exit and retreat into the sanctity of her own world, Kazuma was a split second too quick. Grabbing her around the waist, he hauled her petite form to his own, using his towering height to entangle their limbs and bury his nose in her hair. And it was all too much for Ayano, as she fought him and her own tears pooling behind her eyes. What she didn't expect were the words he whispered, so soft and understated that she wondered if she had been dreaming from the start.

"Don't leave. Stay, be with me."

"I can't," she cried, a helpless murmur that slipped from her lips. "I can't anymore, Kazuma. Because you can't."

"The only reason I'm even here right now is because of you, Ayano," he growled, tightening his hold and refusing to let her walk away again. He'd done it too many times before and each one had been his fault, a blunder he couldn't stop making. "You were right when you said that Tsui Ling wouldn't want me to be lonely. So I lived to avenge her and I did. But the reason I'm still alive right now, the reason I can even be in this damned place, is because I'm here for you. I was always meant for you."

"You don't mean it." And she didn't believe he did. A few months apart and he discovered his newfound feelings when he'd had years to notice them before? It was too perfect, even for a romantic like her.

"I mean everything I say and you know it."

"You can't. It's too soon."

"Ten years is too soon? Then we've got very different definitions, Ayano," Kazuma chuckled with mirth, as he pulled back just enough to look her in the eye. But the distrust in her expression, the way it reeked of suspicion at his sincerity, made him serious again. "I won't let you run away, not when I've finally figured it out. If you try and leave, be prepared for the consequences. I'm not letting go this time."

"You're insane," she whispered, the awe breaking through her breathlessness. If Kazuma was saying all these things, then he must be going crazy. And she might be doing the same because a part of her was starting to believe him beneath her hardened exterior. Ayano was getting swept up in his confession and it was as terrifying as it was exhilarating.

"Then I guess you'll just have to wait and see how much," Kazuma bargained with a smile, extracting his limbs and pulling away so she could think better and breathe a little deeper. When he began strutting away, the habit of his hands shoved deep in his pockets just as she remembered, she called out to him with caution in her voice.

"I'm still going tomorrow, Kazuma. I'm still meeting the man my father set up for me." And she wasn't sure if it was a test for him or herself, but she could feel her pulse bound as she waited for his response. However, the mischievous smile he shot her wasn't what she was expecting, nor were the words he unwittingly delivered with that characteristic easiness of his.

"Of course you will. After all, I'm the one that contacted your father in the first place." And then Kazuma smirked widely, so handsomely roguish and unbelievably arrogant. "Don't be late, Ayano, or I'll hunt you down myself."

As he disappeared down the hallway, the rush of her emotions were just as turbulent as before, maybe even more so than all the previous years combined. And, really, she should've been angry at him for playing the games she still didn't know the rules to, upset that he'd led her right where he wanted her to be. But instead of all the things she should've been doing, Ayano did the one thing that felt right in that instant.

She smiled for a future she'd never thought was possible.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: So, verdict? LOL I hope to hear all your guys' thoughts so please drop a line if you enjoyed. ;D Not much else to say, I guess. I'll be reverting this back to a one-shot archive so we'll see if I write anything new for these two sometime soon. Right now I have two multi-chapters in different fandoms that are eating my brain so they'll be my main focuses for now. Sorry guys. :/

Anyway, thank you all soooo much for going through this mini-story with me! Hopefully you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. =D

Until next time~


End file.
